peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 May 1988
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1988-05-30 ;Comments *Refers to an extraordinary gig the previous Friday in Ipswich by Extreme Noise Terror, referring to them as a new force of nature at which the audience (including the Pig) stood open-mouthed in awe. *The night before that, Thursday, he'd attended a Shirley Bassey concert at the Royal Albert Hall. Apparently Morrissey had been at the same event. Sessions *Wedding Present #6 recorded 24th May 1988, original broadcast. *Primitives #3 recorded 17th April 1988, repeat, originally broadcast 25 April 1988. 2 of 3 tracks present. Released on "Bubbling Up" (NMC Music). Tracklisting *Wedding Present: Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now (Peel Session) Available 29:39-32:07 on HO John Peel 5 1988. 3:25-5:56 on File 3. *Primitives Things Get In Your Way (Peel Session) 17:22-19:44 on File 3. *Colorblind James Experience: Fledgling Circus back announced only) :File 1 begins near end of next track *Heptones: Nanny Goat (last minute) :File 4 begins *Wedding Present: Take Me I'm Yours (Peel Session) 3''' (mis-introduced as Unfaithful) :(JP Refers to Extreme Noise Terror last Thursday in Ipswich) *Extreme Noise Terror: False Profit (Album: The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Smiths: What She Said (Live) (Album: Rank) Rough Trade *EPMD Strictly Business (Album: Strictly Business) Fresh Records *Bob Marley And The Wailers: I Shot The Sheriff (Album: Burnin') Island Records :(tape edit on File 1) *Felt: Christopher Street (Album: The Pictorial Jackson Review) Creation Records *Napalm Death: Deceiver / Lucid Fairytale / In Extremis (Album: The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit :(JP: A little Bank Holiday Music For You from Napalm Death) *Earl Mallard & His Web Feet Of Rhythm: Disco Duck *Primitives: Keep Me In Mind (Peel Session) '''3 *Denise Motto: Totally Serious (Super Mix) (12") Play House Records *Agitpop: Memory Go Round (Album: Open Seasons) Twin/Tone Records *Frankie Miller: Jealous Guy (Album: Full House) Chrysalis (continues on part2) :File 2 begins *Wedding Present: Unfaithful (Peel Session) 3''' :'''File 4 ends *Taking Your Business: Long Live Hip-Hop! (12") Bad Boy Records *House Of Love: Love In A Car (Album: The House Of Love) Creation Records *Major Mackerel: Pretty Looks Done (Album, Compilation: Kingston Volume 1) *Doughboys: Can't Find The Day (album: Whatever) What Goes On GOES ON 26 *Morrissey: Sister I'm A Poet (12" EP: Everyday Is Like Sunday) His Master's Voice *Joe Smooth: So Smooth (Album: Jackmaster Acid Trax) Westside Records *Primitives: Way Behind Me (Peel Session) 3''' *Prong: Forgery (Album: Forced Fed) Southern Records *Louis Jones And His Rock And Roll Band: Rock And Roll Bells () Peacock Records *Wedding Present: Happy Birthday (Peel Session) '''3 *Altered Images: Song Sung Blue (Album: Pinky Blue) Epic :(12:00 news, announced as Radio 2) File ;Name *01. John Peel Show 04-04-88 (part1).mp3 *02. John Peel Show 04-04-88 (part2).mp3 *3) C117 The Peel Sessions Vol.14 *4) John Peel 30 May 1988 ;Length *1) Part1 45:50 (First 4:06 is a snippet from a show from 09 May 1988) *2) Part2 40:59 *3) 1:31:43 (to 24:39) (3:25-5:56, 17:22-19:44 unique) *4) 0:53:40 (until 0:47:33) ;Other * 1,2) Both files are misdated * 3) From The Peel Sessions Vol.14 * 4) Many thanks to Tim ;Available * 1) 2) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes Category:Unknown